


Alone In The Dark (But Not Anymore)

by LittleMissAgrafina



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Comfort, F/M, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hugs, Hurt Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina
Summary: When miss Potts told him that Tony had a migraine, it was a no brainer for him to swing over and help his mentor.The older hero had been there many times for Peter so he was happy to repay the favour.OrTony has a migraine and Peter takes care of his mentor (totally not his dad or anything) for a change.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 248
Collections: The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	Alone In The Dark (But Not Anymore)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peterparkr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterparkr/gifts).



> Hi guys:) I'm super excited about this one since it's my first time ever writing for an exchange. 
> 
> Now I gotta admit, I was very very tempted to make this a lot more angsty but this ball of fluff was the result instead haha.
> 
> I also wanna give a massive shoutout to my beta and friend @itsreallylaterightnow! You are a total lifesaver my Southern love! This wouldn't have been have the fic it is without you!
> 
> I couldn't forget my darling @scooter3scooter who helped me so much when I was stuck on where to go with this prompt. Thank you as well Ducky! Love you guys♡
> 
> Now lastly I just wanna say that I'm very proud to gift this to @peterparkr and I really hope you like it!!

Tony stirred slightly in his sleep when he felt the bed dip next to him. He went to open his eyes but they felt heavy, a dull throbbing pain behind his eyes made instead itself known, quickly joined by nausea twisting his stomach.

  
  


"Hey. I need you to wake up a little more, babe." Pepper's voice was quiet as she tried not to aggravate his migraine 

  
  


He groaned but managed to force his eyes open. A sharp pain immediately replaced the throbbing in his temples.

  
  


Pepper sat on the bed next to him, dressed in one of her neatly pressed work outfits. Her hair was immaculate as always. She smoothed a hand over his own hair, brushing it away from his eyes before cupping his jaw. Her lithe fingers were cool against his face. She bent down and pressed a gentle kiss on the pained crease between his brows.

  
  


"I had FRIDAY cancel your meetings and appointments." she said to him softly. "I still have those conference calls with Singapore, so I can't stay, but I want you to rest, alright? I put a lock on your lab and Peter is coming over later to keep you company. Morgan is still at her sleepover until tonight so you don't have to worry after the little miss either." She smiled gently at him, knowing that, as much as he acted like he didn't care, he hated being alone.

  
  


Tony smiled back at her, feeling it come out as more of a grimace, but knowing that Pepper would understand. "Thank you." He managed to rasp out, feeling his brain pound with every syllable.

  
  


Pepper smiled lovingly at him. She ran her hand over his head and gave him another kiss before quickly and quietly sliding to her feet. 

  
  


Tony was asleep again before she was even out the door.

  
  
  


* * *

When Miss Potts (now Stark) had called him, Peter was only slightly surprised. Before the Snap (no he didn't call it the Blip. That name made it seem like a five second glitch instead of the five year tragedy that it was) she would often call him to ask for his help in coralling Tony into doing something he didn't want to, such as the paperwork and contracts she had him look over and sign. 

  
  


After the Snap where everyone had been brought back (and Mr. Stark losing his arm) she would call him for all manner of things ranging from asking him to help talk to Tony, or even herself, after a nightmare to helping Morgan decide on whether to wear her Spiderman hoodie or her Iron Man sneakers.

  
  


This time she had asked him to help with looking after his mentor. Once he learned that Tony had a migraine, he was immediately worried about being too loud or disturbing him. Afraid that he would just make it worse for the man.

  
  


Pepper had reassured him that it would be fine and that even if he did accidentally make a noise, Tony wouldn't be upset or cross with him.

  
  


Pepper was always calm and the voice of reason. She reminded him a lot of May at times.

  
  


Since she and May had become friends, she would also occasionally call or text Peter and ask how May's night shifts had gone so she wouldn't disturb the other woman's deserved rest. Peter was happy that May had been able to meet Pepper. That they had found a friend in each other. 

  
  


He loved seeing May building friendships with someone. She deserved to get out more and socialize with someone outside of her work at the hospital and her 17 year old  son nephew.

  
  


Peter was grateful that May had found a friend in Pepper. One that could understand the fear and hardship as well as the pride and love of dealing with a superhero loved one.

  
  


He was also happy that Tony had someone like Pepper in his life too. The man deserves people in his life who love him, people that aren't fake or just after his status and money. 

  
  


Peter had seen first hand that Tony loved and was loved back by Mr. Rhodey and Happy as well as Pepper. 

  
  


He knew that Tony loved him too even though the man was a lot more open in his affections, he would still occasionally have his "emotionally stunted" moments as Pepper called them.

  
  


The care and time he put into their lab days and pizza and movie nights before the Snap showed it well enough to Peter. The sleepovers, picnic days, and lake days out at the cabin after the return only strengthening the knowledge.

  
  


Peter was going to do his best to help Mr. Stark feel better because it was, and is, what the man had done for him so many times already.

  
  


'Hey, I'm Spiderman. I can't mess this up, right?' He thought to himself. 'There's nothing to worry about.'

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


There were absolutely things to worry about.

  
  


Peter had only just arrived and he had already messed up.

  
  


He'd gone up to the penthouse living area where the Stark's living quarters were (as well as Peter's own room just across the hallway from Tony and Pepper's and next door to Morgan's) and he had successfully put his backpack and suit in his room. He'd even changed into comfortable clothes and gotten some food ready to heat up for Tony if he felt up to eating later. He had felt pretty solid in his caretaking abilities.

  
  


He left the kitchen and walked up the hallway towards Tony's bedroom. He knocked quietly and waited. When he received no answer he opened the door softly, being mindful of his strength that he didn't push it too hard that it hit the wall. He tiptoed into the room, relieved that he hadn't woken or disturbed Tony yet.

  
  


Then he had to go and trip over the gauntlet for one of Tony's older Marks that was resting on the floor just inside the bedroom for some inexplicable reason. 

  
  


It slid across the carpet and went careening into the leg of one of the drawers near the wall with a surprisingly loud clang. Tony flinched awake, a full body shudder from the man that had Peter cringing in a mixture of sympathy and guilt. He hadn't meant to wake him or aggravate the migraine that Tony was suffering from. His stomach twisted at the thought of ever hurting his mentor 

  
  


Peter gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth. "Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry!" He whispered, a slight edge of panic in his voice.

  
  


Tony sat up carefully and leant back against the pillows behind him. He blinked a few times against the pain as his eyes tried to adjust to the dim light that FRIDAY had provided. He was relieved when the movement didn't bring back any of his earlier nausea. "Hi kid." He murmured, voice raspy from sleep. "S' ok. Shoulda picked it up las' night." He shifted over and patted the bed next to him, his mechanical arm whirring. The sound almost unnoticeable if not for Peter super hearing.

  
  


Peter crossed over and sat next to him. "Sorry I woke you up." He gave his mentor a sheepish smile before leaning into his side and hugging him, being careful not to smother him or squeeze him too hard. 

  
  


Tony wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulders (the metal prosthesis still in its place in Tony's chest of drawers) and let himself relax into the pillows, his head falling back to rest against the headboard as he let his eyes close, grateful to the immediate reprieve from the light. Despite the throbbing in his head, he relished the feeling of having his kid next to him, grateful that they could have moments together. Moments that he had once thought were lost forever.

  
  


"Hey Mr. Stark?" Peter's voice broke through the quiet lull they had fallen into.

  
  


Tony hummed in response, his head turning slightly towards Peter but his eyes stayed closed.

  
  


"I brought some food over with me. Do you wanna try to eat something and move to the comfy room?" The boy asked, referring to the room entirely made of mattresses and pillows that they would use for anything from movie nights, to sensory overloads.

  
  


Tony thought for a moment. Some food would probably be good especially since he could only take his migraine medication with a full stomach.

  
  


He hummed again. "I think food is a good idea." 

  
  


He moved his arm from Peter's shoulders and shifted to get off the bed. He let himself take the hand Peter offered to help steady him from the slight dizziness he felt after standing. Not eating because of the, now thankfully gone, nausea catching up to him.

  
  


Peter started leading them out to the hallway but paused just before the door. "You want me to get your arm or do you wanna just let it rest today?" He asked Tony, knowing that sometimes the man needed a break from the prosthesis since it would still tire him out or aggravate his stump at times.

  
  


"I think I'll give it a rest. Thanks kid." Tony answered and let himself be led to the kitchen, listening as Peter started rambling about the food choices he'd brought, not sure about what Tony would want and if he'd be nauseous and need something lighter for his stomach.

  
  


Tony just smiled.

  
  
  


* * *

After eating and getting Tony his medication, they were settled in a nest of pillows and blankets in the comfy room.

  
  


"How're May and Hap doin'?" Tony's quiet question breaching the comfortable silence.

  
  


Peter grinned at him from his place cuddled into the man's side. "Disgustingly happy." He faked a gag. "Really though, the pet names are going too far now. Who even says snookums anyway?"cute detail

  
  


Tony scoffed and poked him in the side. "Like you're one to talk. Have you seen yourself around MJ?" He smirked as the boy turned red.

  
  


"That's different!" Peter spluttered.  _ They weren't so bad were they? _ He thought.

  
  


Tony just smiled at him, something shining in his eyes that Peter couldn't place. "How  _ is  _ scary spice anyway? She overthrown any world leaders yet?"

  
  


Peter chuckled. "Nah she's saving that for after college. She wants to have the right qualifications and knowledge to do it as impactfully as possible."

  
  


"That's good to know. Is she gonna have t-shirts printed? Because I want one."

  
  


"No idea." Peter laughed again. "I'll be sure to ask her next time we meet to talk about world domination."

  
  


"You do that, kid."

  
  


Their conversation slowly turned to silence again, both content to just be in each other's presence.

  
  


For the rest of the day they drifted between bursts of soft conversation, when the pain in Tony's head would dull, or quiet companionship. 

  
  


Eventually they drifted to sleep. Content in their shared solitude.  
  


* * *

  
  


After asking FRIDAY to keep her updated on how Tony and Peter were throughout the day, she knew that they had eaten and were resting together.

  
  


So when Pepper arrived back at the tower after finishing her work and picking up Morgan, she had the little girl eat some dinner before they bathed and changed into pyjamas. 

  
  


Pepper quietly opened the door to the comfy room and carefully helped Morgan get cuddled next to Peter. She pressed a kiss to both their heads before she lay on Tony's other side and made sure that they were all covered by the blanket.

  
  


She let herself melt into the mattresses and cushions, giving into her tiredness after the day's work and letting her stress fade as she joined her family in their sleep.

  
  
  


* * *

When Tony woke up later it was dark and his migraine was gone, only a slight tenderness leftover. He turned slightly only to find himself entangled in blankets and the limbs of his kids and wife. He shifted carefully to not wake them and wrapped his arm around Pepper. 

  
  


He let himself drift back to sleep, comforted by his family safe and close to him.

  
  


He could rest now.

  
  
  
  



End file.
